


To Win Her Love

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Loki plotting to win his love back.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	To Win Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Villians Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Nov. roll-a-drabble. I received: Loki/break-up. i used grammerly for my beta and any mistakes that it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer I don't own anything!

Loki sighed in his wine glass the thousandth time. _Why did I break up with Hermione Granger?_ he knew why, as an immortal, he didn’t want to see her die.

_They meet as usual at his apartment in New York. Everything started out fine, drinks, dinner, small talk. He asked her what she wanted in life._

_Hermione replied, “I want to be with you, my love. But I know its impossible for us to be together.”_

Loki scowled and paced, remembering the conversation well. “Well, she didn’t give me much choice. I loved her, and she broke up with me. What to do to win her back? I can’t picture her with anyone else. And she doesn’t need to be with that Ron Weasley as bad as that boy treated her.” He fumed some more, putting an evil plan together to win back his love.


End file.
